


The Smallness of the World

by Xparrot



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Numb3rs
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second day he discovered they had irreconcilable viewpoints in time-management philosophy.</p><p><b>[ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/217719">Podfic read by paraka</a> ]</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallness of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for Lukita's prompt: "Doctor Who and Numb3rs =D Donna and oh I don't know... Larry? Charlie? Don and his team? Donna being awesome temp for one of them?"

The first day Donna temped at the physics department office, Larry suspected he'd caught her at a bad time. The second day he discovered they had irreconcilable viewpoints in time-management philosophy.

The third day he decided he simply didn't like her.

On the fourth day, she gave him an hour, half hour, and ten minutes warnings for his meeting with the dean, while simultaneously rescheduling two full department meetings, and keeping the coffee maker percolating through all of it, and he realized he'd been wrong about her.

The last day of the week, he looked into Donna Noble's eyes, and was unexpectedly reminded of his return from the space station, the smallness of the Earth, the aggravating necessities of everyday, after gazing into the universe's beautiful infinite.

Like that, but a thousand times over, too great a frustration to comprehend, and Larry was disappointed in himself, for being relieved to see her go.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Smallness of the World [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217719) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka)




End file.
